New Weapons
This page is for any new weapons in your games that aren't part of a new weapon type. Divide your weapons by the game they appear in, as well as their type. Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels 'Blades' Pit Blade - A Blade designed specifically for Pit's use. It's a well-balanced Blade that usurps the First Blade as the most basic weapon. 'Bows' Viridi Bow - A Bow made from enchanted wood, the charged arrows it fires scatter rose petals and can confuse enemies. 'Staffs' Kuros Staff '- A warped Staff that fires beams of dark energy. It has the most power in its shots when the wielder is standing still. 'Clubs Zetsin Club - The weapon used by the namesake Synthetic Angel, this Club has the lightest weight of any Club and fires green energy blades through charge shots. Despite this, Pit and Trip still require two hands to wield it. 'Claws' Sirio Claws - Taking after their wielder, these Claws have bad range with their projectiles, but boast the fastest combo speed for quick beatdowns. 'Orbitars' Elced Orbitars - With an 8-bit texture similar to their user, these Orbitars fire 8-bit textures that move from spot to spot, just like Elced, making gaps in their path, but their homing ability is strong enough to enable 90-degree turns. 'Palms' Ohka Palm - This Palm covers the user's hand with a pink tornado aura and fires pink tornado blasts for charge shots. In Together Mode, the blasts can inflict spinning on its targets. Frost Palm - A Palm emblazoned with a stylized snowflake, the blasts it fires are imbued with icy cold energy with the unique ability to freeze opponents without any modifiers. 'Cannons' Dragaena Cannon - This Cannon fires bouncing seed bombs that explode into thorny vines. Artem Cannon - Artem's signature weapon, while its normal shots are small, slow, and weak, it boasts the strongest Charge Shots of any weapon, with moderate charge time to boot. 'Arms' Goryu Arm - Sparking with electricity, this weapon gives the same strength and paralyzing power as its user. Purgaton Arm '- Modeled after the dangerous Purgatons, this arm has the possibility of instantly killing an enemy with its melee attacks. Bosses and Wi-Fi opponents cannot be insta-killed. Kid Icarus: Dyntos' Rise (Unfinished) Each type of the old weapons with 5 easy obtainable new kinds of it plus a Zodiac and Secret kind, making a total of 7 kinds per weapon, for the other 3 kind of weapons, see Feet, Goggles, and Wands 'Cannons Bomber Cannon: This cannon shoots bombs that have a much larger blast radius than regular cannons. Vine Cannon: '''This Cannon's charged shot is a long vine that has spikes on it, that when it hits an enemy, wraps them up in the vine, trapping them and dealing damage over time, or Pit can swing it around, lathing enemies to it and then throwing them. In multiplayer mode, if the player picks up a demon vine, they can shoot it out of this cannon with it growing as it is in mid-air, trapping an enemy in its open part, and damaging them until they're defeated, destroyed by an outside force, or thrown to a different area by a tornado. '''Fairy Cannon: This cannon shoots cannonballs that when they hit an enemy makes a noise that Navi would make, like "Hey", or "Listen". Mars Cannon Poseidon Cannon Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess 'Blades' Perseus Blade - A sword once wielded by Perseus. This weapon has the same terrifying power as Perseus himself. Magnus Blade - This Blade is exactly the same as the Magnus Club, but with no ranged shots. This Blade is only usable by Magnus. Aether Blade '- The Blade used by the God Aether. Its powerful melee attacks have extremely high knockback distances. 'Claws Sphinx Claws - Razor sharp Claws taken from an ancestor of the Sphinx. These weapons fire thin lasers that can paralyze enemies. Like the Sphinx, these Claws raise the user's speed considerably. Electrivar Claws - Claws crackling with static electricity. They fire paralyzing lightning bolts at enemies. The homing on this weapon, however, is somewhat disappointing. 'Clubs' Minotaur Club - A Club with large curved horns protruding from it. It has extremely high power, but its range leaves something to be desired. 'Palms' Ingavar Palm - A frosty Palm that fires snowflakes and icicles. Much like its namesake, this weapon can freeze opponents. 'Cannons' Pyrivar Cannon - A Cannon modeled after a dragon's head. It shoots fireballs that explode in a flash of red light. Kid Icarus: Being of the Mirror I have put every weapon-type down, because evantually 'Blades' Amazon Pandora Blade - The blade used by Amazon Pandora. It's backward dash charged shots create heart shaped barrier, and can create bombs with it's forward continous fire. It has very hight Melee power. Nature Blade - The blade used by Bladers on the battlefield. Viridi made this weapon herself for her army. (Dark Pit Only) 'Staffs' Viridi Staff '''- The Staff held by Viridi. Rocks and leaves are created by this weapon's fire. (Dark Pit only) '''Madusa Staff - The Staff wielded by Medusa years ago. Petrification is this weapon's strongest point. Light Staff - A copy of Palutena's Light Staff. Very powerful, and has lots of different attacks. (Pit Only) 'Bows' Chaos Bow - Based on the Chaos Kin, this bow has the same variety of attacks as the Chaos Kin. It increases your speed slightly. 'Palms' Ceto Palm - Based on the ancient sea lord, this palm can flood an area. It has poor Melee damage, even by the standards of other Palms. 'Clubs' Chimaera Club - A club with a scaly handle, lion's fir and a goat's head. It has powerful Melee and poisonous charged fire. 'Orbitars' Gorgon Orbitars - These Orbitars are modeled after the Gorgon's heads. These can petrify enemies with charged shots, and have biting snakes to poison targets of it's Melee attacks. 'Arms' Cereberus Arm - Replicas of one of Cereberus' heads. Side dash continous fire unleashes a poisonous cloud. Kid Icarus: Requiem 'Blades' Medusa Blade - Will inflict a petrification status on enemies 'Bows' Putt Bow '- Bows used by Putts, it looks like the Palutena Bow except the areas covered in blue are instead brown. 'Cannons Tempura Cannon - Charged shots will turn enemies into tempuras (Together Mode only) Kid Icarus: Defender of Light New weapon from new categories can be found on their pages: Whips , Rods , and Spears. 'Blades' Zeus Blade: Made with one of zeus' bolts, this blade executes many electicity based attacks, featuring a lightning strike from above with a backward dash charge shot. Scurvy Blade: Representing pirates of the sea, this blade fires shots that curve to the side of the reticle based on the user's movement then come back homing in to hit their target, making aiming is difficult in tight spots, but also making your attacks hard to predict. It also has good melee power. Gaol Blade: (Old gaol blade renamed Dark Lord Blade) The small, swift, and graceful blade used by Gaol. This blade, like the Magnus Club, is suited to close combat, with quick melee, increased speed, evasion, and recovery. It's backwards dash charge shot releasesh a small vortex of air, inflicting spinning or shaking. Inferno Blade: A firey blade with the power of fire, able to shoot a continuous beam of fire, causing enemies to ignite, although its real power lies in its burning melee, though it has long recovery time after attacks. Blader Blade: Based of the Fources of Nature Blader, this blade has top notch melee as well as high speed, homing, and powered charge shots. It's slow to charge, though, and has weak continuous fire. Uranos Blade: 'This blade has the power of the Zodiac, much like Uranos, God of the Sky. It bears a different symbol with every type of attack, such as Tarus melee dash attacks, and Sagitarus forward dash charge shots. 'Staffs Light Staff (Inspired by other fan game): Fashioned after the staff of Palutena, this staff fires large, shots at the speed of light and will bind enemies with it's charged shots, although most attacks won't make enemies flinch when they get hit. It's backward dash charge shots genergate a orb suspended in the air that fires 5 shots out of it at enemies before disapearing. Nature Staff: With the power of the Forces of Nature , this staff fires poisoning thorns, water bomb backward dash charge shots of the Dibble Dop , cutting side dash charge attacks of the Parashooter , and the forward dash charge shot that shoots a small bomb that entangles enemies with vines of a Reset Bomb. The lower range and variety of attacks makes it handle like other weapon types and it increases the users speed as well. Aurum Staff: '''This staff boasts the quickest charging of all staffs, but has weak, small, continuous fire. '''Pharoh Staff: '''This cursed staff fires low range, but often cursing shots, halfing enemies maximum health. '''Space Pirate Staff: Based on the staff once used by Space Pirate Snipers, this staff has a powerful spray of continuous fire and good, large charge shots. It has long charge time however. Office Staff: 'Need someone working for you? Too bad this staff can't give you a staff! It does, however, fire large filing cabinets that grow in size as they slowly travel, making them hard to avoid. This type of attack makes this staff handle more like clubs. 'Claws Chef Claws: Made of various kitchen knives, Chef Claws are perfect for dicing up enemies with slow, but powerful continuous fire. It's slower than most claws, but has a boosted item attack and power attack. Hades Claws (inspired by other fan game): Fashioned after Hades fearsome hands, these claws fire cursing continuous fire as well as high homing missile-like charge shots. It has a long charge time and slows the user down, but is still proficient in melee attacks. Aurum Claws: '''Quick shots and good homing provide a deadly combo unique for Aurum weapons, besides the low attack power and charge time. '''Santa Claws: '''These festive mittens fire candy canes, cookies and coal for the naughty monsters. Defeating enemies have a small chance of dropping milk or cookies. '''Legal Claws: '''Set some laws straight by disiplining foes with confusing shots and spinning melee, making foes submit to rules. They lack attack power and speed, however. '''Turtle Claws: These claws slow down the user significantly, with slow charge time and attacks, but it speeds up the user greatly in the water, and for some strange reason in the air as well. It has good, but slow melee, but can also quickly recover from attacks and improves the user's defense. 'Bows' Centurion Bow: The bow centurions use. Continuous fire shoots no different shots than charges shots: slow, relativly strong, heavenly arrows that chase their targets. With quick charge time, charge shots shoot three shots at once, which can hit multiple targets or the same targets. It lacks in melee power, however. Gideon Bow: A simple longbow based on the one used by Gideon. With slow continuous fire and a lack of homing, the gideon bow has one of the longest ranges for a bow with great ranged power that won't change over distances. Arrows will fire above the reticle to compensate for gravity pulling it's arrows down. It has quick charge time however. Sacred Bow: Based on the bow once part of the Three Sacred Treasures , it doesn't actually fire Arrow of Light , so it has weaker attacks as well as lower homing and a longer charge time, but still with piercing shots, however. Pandora Bow: (Inspired from other fan game) This bow resembling Pandora (Amazon blue hair fires paralyzing heart projectiles as well as a reflecting sheild with its backward dash charge shot. Elemental Bow: Based on all four classes of the Elemental Fources, It fires 4 types of arrows: Air with forward dash attacks, Fire with backward dash attacks, Water with side dash attacks, and Electricity with standing charge shots. All four are randomly shot out with atanding continuous fire. Cross Bow 'This bow has low homing, but quick charging, and speed. It's hard to aim accurately with dash attacks, and is more powerful when standing still. 'Clubs Minotaur Club (Inspired by other fan game): With two punishing horns based on the minataur, this club has good melee, and quick charging shot firing quick bulls that ram enemies knocking them down but with little power. Night Club: A box decorated with colored lights and tiles and fires discoballs that can blind or confuse enemies that get near them. It increases the user's evasion, but lacks melee power. Dyntos Club: Based on the large mallet carried by Dyntos, it fires large, high homing projectiles and has melee attacks with varying effects. Golf Club: '''The lightest club of them all, as fast as some claws! It fires large, golf balls with high homing and range, but its affected by gravity and bounces around the ground. '''Mallet Club: This classic mallet from Pit's adventures of old won't slow Pit down, and has powerful continuous swinging attacks. It's somewhat lacking in shot size and speed, however. Book Club: 'Bigger than your typical history book, this massive volume fires gusts of paper and words that will give enemies serious paper cuts and confusion. It has low melee power, however. 'Cannons Aurum Cannon: This cannon fires quick, low homing shots, but fire their explosions are very powerful and very large. Catapult Cannon: This mideval catapult fires rocks as well as firey bolders that explode on contact with anything. It's shots initially fire upward, falling down on whatever enemy or part of the terrain they were aimed at with excellent homing, doing a large amount of damage. It takes a long while to charge and is tricky to use in confined areas, but is great for attacking enemies without them knowing when the shot will come. Great Sacred Treasure Cannon: Fashioned after the Great Sacred Treasure's main cannon, but is not anything close to it's power, it can execute a variety of attacks including flaming shots, wirlwinds, electrifying slices, and homing arrrows as well a large fireballs, and a shot that draws enemies to it. With the large variety of attacks, it is weak in melee and slows the user down more than some cannons. Syren Cannon: Based on the Syren Queen's open mouth, this cannon is quicker and ligher than any other cannon, lifting enemies into the air with its charged shots. Skuttler Cannon: This cannon used by Skuttler Cannoneers fires slow, but powerful, high homing missiles as well as large, purple lasers. Space Pirate Cannon: This cannon once used by Space Pirate Commandos fires high powered grenades as well as slow, but piercing missiles that do continuous damage to foes, rather than explode. Confetti Cannon: 'This festive cannon creates long lasting clouds of view obsuring confetti. It lacks power, but has good homing and charge time, and quickens the user slightly. 'Palms Phosphora Palm: Based on the blue electricity of Phosphora, this gives the user a variety of paralysis inflicting moves. The charge shots release pillars of electricity that pass through obstacles. Aeolus Palm: Imbuned with the power of the God of Wind this puffy palm increase users speed and can fire charged shots that will throw enemies away from you. Arlon Palm: With the gloves of arlon the serene, it allows the user to use avariety of attacks including firing powerful projectiles with little homing ability as well as powerful orbs that linger in the air. Face Palm: This palm reselmbling a Monomiknose fires unique attacks: Bouncing Nose Bombs, Purple Orbs, and little brown shots, all attacks of the Monomiknose. Force Palm: This blue arua that sourounds the users hand can fire almost invisible, super fast dash charge shots that don't do much damage at all, but fling whatever enemy they hit the direction the user is dashing. It can also fire spheres of blue aura that get more powerful the lower the user's health is. Tyranchewla Palm: 'This palm allows the user to shoot webs that restrict enemy movement. It can launch the user towards objects that their forward dash attacks hit for some poisoning melee. It also improved evasion, but lacks charge time, range, and homing. 'Arms Aurum Arm: Resembling aurum ships, the aurum arm fires high homing projectiles as well as huge, powerful beams of energy. It lacks charge time and slows the user down, however. Boomerang Arm: A small handle with a boomerang attached, it's shots will return to the user after reaching the end of it's range if it hits nothing. Charged shots will bounce back to the user when it hits something, pulling items and enemies to the user for some spinning or shaking melee damage. If the user dashes out of the way of returning shots, the shots will continue flying behind the user indefinitely until it hits someting. It lacks melee power but has long range for an arm. Yeti Arm: The giant fist of the Snow Yeti, with smashing melee, and potentially freezing charged shots, it slows the user and has a longer charge time. Megadalon Arm: Resembling the Galactic Feind's massive mouth, this arm has stronger melee than any arm, but slows the user down quite a bit. Orcos Arm: 'This arm fires powerful horns and has powerful melee, but slows the user more than any arm. '''Space Pirate Arm: '''Resembling a big fist of standard Space Pirates that packs the most knockback of any arm as well as quickens the user, though it lacks range, speed, and charge time. 'Orbitars Precipitous Orbitars: Based on the clouds ridden by the god of rain, these shoot blobs of condensed water. Charge shots spray On contact, hitting multiple enemies, inflicting long lasting corralisis. They have quick charge time and shots tha travel quickly. Wing Orbitars: Orbitars representing angel wings. The fire weak feathers at rapid speeds with good homing, but their charge shots create a vortex of air and feathers, lifting anyone into the air inflicting spinning or shaking on enemies. Dash charge shots will create the vortex directly in front of the user so they can jump into flying upwards, useful for evasion, attacking from above, or getting past obstacles. Skullwing Orbitars: Two bats that shoot other bats that cling onto their enemies, injecting poison. Magnet Orbitars: Two horseshoe magnets firing electromagnetic pulses: one blue, one red. Blue shots push enemies away, while red pull enemies toward you. Dash attacks fire only one of the orbitars. Forward or left to fire red, and Backwards or right to fire blue. Orbit Orbitars: Resembling planets of the sky, they fire slow, but high homing, high range shots that pursue enemies, phasing through obstacles making the only way to avoid them is to shoot them, which is still hard to do. Spikeball Orbitars: 'These orbitars have the most powerful melee of any orbitars and long melee range, as well as powerful shots, though their shots lack speed and range. Kid Icarus: Pit and Link 'Blades Combo Blade: The powers of the First Blade plus the 5 hit combo of claws. 'Bows' Wooden Bow. A normal bow. Dash shots fire triple arrows and charge shots are set on fire. Metal Bow: A powerful bow that has magic abilities. Forward and backward dash shots are empowered with ice, side dash shots can paralyze opponents and charge shots are fire arrows. Link's Bow: A fairy bow infused with magic. Same attributes as Metal Bow, only usable by Link. 'Clubs' Triforce Club: A club that has light energy. Charged shots paralyze foes. Link's Club: A hammer Link wielded in his past adventure. Only usable by Link. Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen New weapon categories can be found on their pages: Gauntlets, Discs and Barriers. 'Blades' *'Centurion Blade': A standard issue blade used by all members of Palutena's army. Starting weapon and a good one for beginners. *'Pierce Blade': A blade covered with spiky needles. Shorter range, but can pierce through enemy defenses. *'Hazard Blade: '''A black-and-yellow blade that oozes toxic waste. Has natural poisoning capabilities and has less homing power. *'Woodwind Blade': A blade that resembles a wooden flute. Weaker and quicker than most blades, and can put enemies to sleep in Land Battles. *'Brass Blade': A blade that resembles a saxaphone. The direct counterpart to the Woodwind Blade, it is stronger and slows Pit down as if it were an Arm. Charge shots make enemies shake. *'Bubbly Blade': While this bubble-blowing blade was originally crafted as a toy for children, its bouncing continous fire, massive charge shots, and compact size make it a useful weapon. Its low power is a bad point, but come on, it's a freaking toy. *'Magma Blade': A powerful blade carved from raw magma. This blade functions like a grenade launcher, with short-ranged shots that explode at a set distance. It weighs a bit more than usual, and increases power with a burn. 'Bows' *'Pit's Bow': The bow from Brawl. Standard stats for a Bow. *'Arachne Bow': A bow with a spider-like design. Takes a long time to charge shots, but they explode into spider webs on contact. Dash charge shots are tipped with spider fangs and can poison enemies. *'Echo's Bow:' A bow crafted by Lady Echo. It uses sound-edged arrows that have low power but infinite range. *'Desert Bow': The Desert Bow has the best accuracy of any bow and gains power the farther it travels. You'll need it, as the charge shots whip up sandstorms that lower accuracy. On the downside, it has low melee power. *'Tesla Bow': A Bow which possesses a powerful built-in generator. This enables it to charge shots almost instantly, and its serrated edge gives it an edge in melee combat. Poor ranged power. 'Claws' *'Razor Claws': Extremely sharp claws: Standard stats for Claws. *'Cross Claws': A dual-layered pair of Claws used in exorcizing. Has poor range, but does massive damage. *'Polygon Claws': A pair of claws that looks like it was programmed incorrectly. Has good range, but takes a very long time to charge. *'Croco Claws': Reptilian Claws based off of the fearsome crocodile. With short, stubby claws, it has bad range but great power and paralyzing abilities. *'Cerebral Claws': Ancient brain-powered Claws with the lowest weight of any weapon. Cerebral Claws have low power, but the speed boost comes with extra range. 'Staffs' *'Enchanted Staff': A staff imbued with magical properties. Standard stats for a Staff. *'Electromagnetic Staff': A staff with a built-in electromagnet. Slows Pit down slightly and has less power, but all shots possess greater homing power, and charge shots attract metallic objects. *'Protection Staff': One of the 3 Omega Weapons. Same stats as the Enchanted Staff. Its special ability is it deflects all but the most dangerous weapons, and even then they become weaker. The trade-off is powers are no longer useable. *'Bonanza Staff': A staff that resembles a fruit shish kabob. This staff can poison enemies and has fast-travelling shots, but has low range for a Staff. As another side effect, the Bonanza Staff increases the appearence of fruits that rejuvenate health. *'Crystal Staff': A diamond Staff that refracts and hardens light. While it has poor power, it's the only staff in the whole game with any form of homing power. *'Stratus Staff': A staff created by a god of weather, the Stratus Staff can summon massive storms as charged attacks. These are almost impossible to dodge, and the cancelling is pretty great, too. 'Orbitars' *'Base Orbitars': 2 floating orbs that both fire at once. Standard Orbitar stats. *'Aether Orbitars': Orbitars that resemble the Aether Ring. They have less power and homing than other Orbitars, but give Pit a speed boost and dodge boost. *'Duality Orbitars': Orbitars that show the contrast between fire and ice. Less range than other Orbitars, but have equal chances of freezing and buring the enemy. *'Arcimedes Orbitars': Orbitars that resemble the Arcimedes Sphere boss. They have poor homing, but they stay still once they reach max range. Charge shots release a spread shot of homing missiles. *'Viridi Orbitars': The Orbitar set mentioned in Uprising by Viridi, these weapons are the ultimate member of the Forces of Nature. The Viridi Orbitars' attacks are all similar to the attacks of her troops. *'Underhand Orbitars': These dark hand-like Orbitars contain the essences of two-thousand different lost souls. The Underhand Orbitars specialize in damage over time, with poisoning capabilities and long range, but poor homing. *'Infinity Orbitars': These holy weapons specialize in pure charge shot oblivion. While slow to charge, its charge shots can only be described as holy hand grenades. It also has great continous fire, but it pales in comparison to the charge shot. 'Cannons' *'Assault Cannon': A cannon used by human Bandits in raids. Standard stats for a Cannon. *'Phantom Cannon': A cursed cannon once used by the Underworld Army. Possesses the power to phase its shots through walls, but has very slow rate of travel. *'Bludegon Cannon': A studded cannon that specializes in melee. Causes shaking, confusion and spinning all in one, but slows the user more than any other cannon. *'Spheroid Cannon': A high-tech cannon developed by Daedalus through Aurum tech, specifically the Biota. The spheres in its charge shot have a cancellation value of infinity, meaning nothing can stop it. It is remarkably unexplosive, however. *'Blastshot Cannon': A bulky flamethrower-like Cannon. While highly explosive, it lacks range and has weak charge shots. *'Military Cannon': This cannon has a very bad rate of fire. However, this cannon also has amazing travel rate and power AND range, so, yeah. *'Artistic Cannon': A Cannon made of art supplies. The biggest drawback is the obvious lack of power, but it also has bad homing. Luckily, the incredible range and random status effects make up for it. 'Palms' *'Hex Palm': A tattoo-like weapon that uses the owner's own power to launch shots. Standard stats for a Palm. *'Blast Palm': A Palm with explosion-like markings. Short range and poor melee power, bu highly explosive capabilities. *'Blood Palm': A Palm that looks to be made out of dried blood and one of the 3 Omega Weapons. Same stats as the Hex Palm. Its special ability is that is causes Pit to regain health when meleeing an enemy. Its downside is that Pit's health slowly drains otherwise. *'Primal Palm': A Palm containing the essence of humanity. The Primal Palm is extremely powerful in melee attacks, but lacks power and range otherwise. *'Cryptic Palm': A Palm crafted by the same civilization as the Ancient Staff. Like the Ancient Staff, it causes shaking, but excels in homing and power, not in range. 'Clubs' *'Glyph Club': A crystalline club decorated with bizarre glyphs. Standard stats for a club. *'Clocktower Club': A club resembling Big Ben. Dash-charge shots summon clock-like sheilds, but it lacks homing. *'Bladed Club': An axe-like club. Lighter and weaker than most clubs. *'Chubb Club': This club seems to be make of a fatty gelatinous substance. Though lightweight, the Chubb Club has good charge time and poor melee power. *'Strikeout Club': A noticably sporty Club. This big bat has quick charge time and arcing shots. Its wooden body makes it heavier than most. *'Spoon Club': A big metallic spoon, large enough for a buffet. While light, the charge shots don't pass through walls and act more as a swarm of colorful cereal shots. 'Arms' *'Skeleton Arm''': A powerful and bulky skull-like arm cannon. Standard Arm stats. Category:Weapons Category:Kid Icarus: Clash of Angels Category:Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess Category:Being of the Mirror Category:Free to use Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light